The present invention relates to an improved fastening structure for a table top and leg frame and particularly a fastening structure that is engageable with the table top and leg frame when in use and detachable from the table top and leg frame to reduce the size to facilitate storing and transportation.
A conventional folding table as shown in FIG. 1 usually has two pivotal leg brackets fastened to the bottom side of the table top. The two leg brackets may be folded and collapsed to lean on the table top to make the table become a vertical and folding state.
While the construction set forth above can reduce the total size of the table at the folding state, the leg brackets are fixedly fastened to the table top, and after folding, the supporting legs of the leg brackets extend outwards from the peripheral rim of the table top for a substantial distance. It does not save much useful space and has limited space saving effect. Therefore it is still not a desirable design for the producers and consumers. On the other hand, there are tables which have detachable leg brackets that may be separated from the table top. While they may save the folding space, they do not have proper fastening structure between the table top and leg brackets. When in use, the table top is merely rested and straddled over the leg brackets. The table top does not have secured support and tends to wobble or tumble under external forces. It has safety concern.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages by providing a fastening structure to engage the table top with the leg frame such that the leg frame may be detached and completely separated from the table top when not in use for saving space and greatly reducing the total size of the table. The fastening structure also allows the table top to engage securely with the leg frame and distribute loading evenly to four ends to enable the table standing steadily and firmly on the ground.
To attain the foregoing object, the fastening structure of the present invention includes an anchor element fixedly attached to the table top and a displacement element coupling to the leg frame and movable thereon and is engageable with the anchor element through a fastener, thereby the table top and leg frame may be disassembled and assembled easily to a smaller size for storing and transportation.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.